pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ferblover/"Like Step-Father Like Step-Son"
Phineas nervously poked his head into the living room where his step-father was waiting. He looked stoic and regal, sitting quietly in his big easy chair, a soft velvet robe clad about his. He cast a delicate, fatherly gaze across his son, before beckoning him over with a single finger. With a quiet gulp, Phin felt his legs tremble and proceed to cross the vast desert of carpet that separated him from certain doom. To his immediate horror, Phineas couldn't recall anything recent that he'd done to get him into trouble, scrolling through his photographic memory granted him no answers, and try as he might, he couldn't deduce a single incident that his father had perhaps not heard of in which he'd not yet carried out a grave sentence for. Meekly, finally, his destination reached, the journey over, Phineas crashed down onto his butt in front of his step-father, sitting with both legs crossed underneath him. Lawrence stared at his nervous looking step-son for a long few seconds, his young, eager innocent eyes bright and curious- if not tempered with fear and guilt. He chuckled inwardly and flashed a smile. "Phin. This weekend is the science fair. Now, Ferb and I have worked together on his project for the past four years since, and we've won first place every time." Lawrence explained. Phineas gave a slow, grim nod. Every year about this time, Ferb and Dad would disappear into the garage together, lock the door, and spend hours and hours lost in a whiz of scientific books and theories. There would be an occasional explosion, strange smelling smoke, and the house rattling blast, but they always came out laughing and cheerful, hugging and burnt. But happy. Phineas wanted to be happy too…But he never had a chance to compete in the science fair. Not against Ferb- that was his thing. He couldn't win against his step brother and he knew that for a fact. "Now, I brought you in here to have an important talk with you. Your getting to the age where we need to discuss the facts of life. " Lawrence explained. Phineas raised a single eyebrow sheepishly. "Is…this about my date with Izzy? Cause I can explain the credit card bill! See, she's got this really cute smile, and I-" Phineas began, but Lawrence cut him off with a hardy laugh and quickly shook his head. "No, no no, it's not time for THAT talk. This is about you being a teenager and living up to your potential. See, you're a human, lad. And human have goals in life. It's what we do. It's what we were born to do, and you haven't been doing it." Lawrenceexplained, obviously not knowing about the huge things he builds everyday. "B-but I've been building! I have! HONEST!" Phineas protested, blinking back tears. Lawrence held up a hand and shook his head, giving the boy a stern, fatherly look. "Now, Phineas. Calm down. How bout we go on a little trip, hm? Your choice." He asked, holding back a smile as Phin's eyes changed from despair to curiosity. "A…Trip? Can we go to the desert?" He asked. Lawrence nodded again. "I think it might take us two or three whole days…" He explained. Phineas blinked again and stood up. Lawrence could see his mouth twitching, careful not to start smiling just yet. Careful not to get too excited… "Y-you mean me and you…together? Out hunting and fishing?" The boy said. Lawrence nodded his head with a warm, fatherly grin. "Just the two of us." He announced. He yelped when Phineas rocketed from his spot, slamming into the seated man at full force with a hug that squeezed the air from his lungs. "Y-you're the best! YOU'RE THE BEST STEP-DAD!" The boy squealed happily. Lawrence smiled, reaching down to scratch a few fingers along Phineas's hair and smiled warmly. "You'll get to see your old man in action m'boy. Been a while since I brought down a Big-mouthed Bass…I'll show you my super, secret special tricks of the trade! I can't be devoting all my time to Ferb and Candace now can I…so let's say this is our little tradition, ok son?" Lawrence asked as his son sniffled a few tears. "I…I thought you didn't care…I thought…"The boy choked. Lawrence shook his head gently, and tucked his hands under Phin's arms, lifting him up. "Hey. Just because I've got other teens, doesn't mean you aren't as important as they are. You're a member of this family too, ya know. I know I've been busy lately, but that just makes this trip all the more special, alright? So after the science fair, you'd better bring your 'A' game kiddo, cause we ain't comin' back until we've got a ton of fish inside that car!" Lawrence announced. Phineas did a victory jump; his smile kicking into hyper drive and he squeezed his arms around his father once more. Lawrence squeezed him back, and the two smiled at one and other, Lawrence took a deep lungful of pride. It was a good day to be a father; watching your son learn that life was measured in moments and memories. Category:Blog posts